HAPPY BIRTHDAY
by Cap'tain Rily
Summary: L'anniversaire inattendu du Docteur... Oneshot


Hello. Voici un petit chapitre tiré de ma fic DEPRESSED. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait faire une bonne petite histoire à la guimauve (bah oui que voulez-vous, on a tous des instants de faiblesse), un épisode mignon et sans conséquences (faux ! Il y a toujours des conséquences !!)... Enfin bref. Voilà, voilou je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

- C'est quand ? demanda Rose les mains dans le dos.

- Quoi ? s'étonna le Docteur.

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant d'ores et déjà à percevoir le piège qu'elle lui tendait. Rose se trahissait toujours de la même manière : un large sourire et des yeux rieurs à faire fondre le cœur d'un homme et, en l'occurrence, ceux d'un Seigneur du Temps.

- Votre anniversaire, c'est quand ?

- Oh… eh bien…

La surprise était à son comble. Il avait envisagé de nombreuses possibilités, mais visiblement pas celle-ci. Rose ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner, non jamais. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle -ça et bien plus encore ! Il se gratta la tête et réfléchit un long moment avant de hausser les épaules et de soupirer, insatisfait de ne pouvoir de donner de réponse précise :

- Vous savez, je n'ai jamais réellement fêté mon anniversaire… Ce n'est pas la coutume pour les Seigneurs du Temps.

- Dans ce cas comment connaissez-vous votre âge ?

- Je le connais… disons que c'est instinctif.

- Vous ne savez pas quelle est la date où vous avez vu le jour pour la première fois ?

Le Docteur resta un moment silencieux, considérant cette remarque pour le moins tragique. Il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question, non jamais. Le Temps est une vague instable qui changeait toujours de visage, un jour en l'an 1000, un autre en 5 milliards… Il y perdait parfois la notion des dates, et en l'occurrence la plus importante de sa vie : celle où il était apparu.

Rose perçut son malaise et tenta bien malgré elle de redresser la situation. S'avançant à son encontre, tout sourire aux lèvres, elle dévoila de derrière son dos un petit paquet cadeau, au papier doré couvert de scotch bon marché, qu'elle lui tendit avec tendresse.

- A compter de ce jour, je décrète que vous êtes venu au monde le… -elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable-… le 4 juillet. Joyeux Anniversaire Docteur.

Il la contempla sans rien dire, complètement ému et muet. Il tendit une main tremblante vers le cadeau, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Des larmes de joie et d'émotion qu'il tâcha de ravaler, pensant qu'il était ridicule de se laisser aller devant la plus ardente et la plus incroyable des femmes.

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire…, souffla-t-il alors un peu perdu.

- Vous n'avez rien à dire.

Il la contempla longuement, sentant un nœud prendre forme dans sa gorge et murmura d'une voix qu'il tenta de maîtriser –sans trop de succès- :

- Oh Rose…

Il s'approcha puis, sans crier gare, la prit dans ses bras et la serra avec une tendresse toute particulière qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée. Il l'attira si fort contre lui qu'elle put ressentir l'écho de ses deux cœurs battre contre le sien, le tout dans une parfaite harmonie, à la fois simple et merveilleuse. Elle rougit légèrement lorsqu'il plongea sa tête dans son cou, sentit son souffle tiède caresser sa nuque et frémit de plaisir.

- Merci Rose, merci infiniment, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

- Ce n'est rien…, assura-t-elle sur le même ton doux.

- Non Rose, c'est tout. D'ailleurs… qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'intrigua-t-il en se reculant.

Le Docteur saisit le paquet et le secoua légèrement, ne percevant aucun bruit. Il fronça les sourcils, le renifla, tapa légèrement de l'ongle sur l'une des six faces, le visage éclairé d'une magie enfantine rare, adorable lueur qui éblouissait ses yeux ténébreux et secrètement souffrants. Il attrapa l'un des nombreux morceaux de scotch et le décolla délicatement. Puis il en fit en de même avec un second, et avec un troisième…

- Que faîtes-vous ? s'étonna Rose devant cette nouvelle manie.

- Eh bien… je déballe mon paquet !

- Vous savez… le papier cadeau a été créé pour être déchiré.

- Je sais… mais vous vous êtes donné tellement de mal pour…

- Déchirez-le ! C'est plus marrant comme ça ! Exécution !

- A vos ordres, obéit-il malicieusement.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, arracha le papier qu'il roula en boule et jeta au loin dans le Tardis pour finalement découvrir une petite boîte de velours noir, couverte d'une étiquette où l'on pouvait très distinctement lire en fines lettres cursives : « pour le plus brillant des hommes ».

Il rougit légèrement, spectacle rare pour Rose qui regretta sur le moment de ne pas être en possession d'un appareil photo. Tant pis, elle préférait de loin graver cet instant magique dans sa mémoire, sachant d'ores et déjà que jamais elle ne l'oublierait. Il ouvrit la boîte et hoqueta de surprise, tel un gamin dont l'imagination débordante n'avait pas envisagé ce à quoi il faisait face…

- Une montre ! Je suis un Seigneur du Temps et vous m'offrez une montre ?

- Moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça paradoxal… mais je me suis dit que maintenant vous aurez une heure à laquelle vous raccrocher, une heure qui vous appartient à vous seul… J'ai mal pensé ? s'inquiéta-t-elle devant sa mine déconfite.

- Au contraire ! s'enthousiasma le Docteur. C'est une idée… brillante, tout simplement brillante !

- Elle vous plaît ?

- Si elle me plaît ? Rose, elle est magnifique !

Il la serra à nouveau dans ses bras, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'extérioriser sa joie et de rire. Puis il tenta de l'enfiler, mais se retrouva face à un léger problème, ne comprenant pas immédiatement le mécanisme.

- C'est un fermoir magique, sourit Rose en saisissant sa main. Il est conçu de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse pas vous la voler dans la rue. Enfin c'est ce que le vendeur m'a dit. Attendez je vous montre.

Après quelques secondes de démonstration, elle lui passa la montre au poignet et referma le tout, ses doigts errant dans la paume du Docteur, ne sachant trop s'ils devaient s'en éloigner ou au contraire resserrer davantage l'étreinte. La Gallifréen l'observa silencieusement, de ses grands yeux perçants, puis, voyant son hésitation, saisit sa douce main et mêla ses doigts aux siens. Ils se contemplèrent un long moment ainsi, sans rien dire, se contentant de ce simple et chaleureux contact, puis le Docteur baissa à nouveau les yeux vers sa montre et secoua la tête :

- Je n'ai pas trop la notion des prix, mais vous avez dû la payer une fortune !

- J'économisais un peu d'argent, mais étant donné que je voyage gratis, il fallait bien que le dépenser pour autre chose !

- Merci, souffla-t-il une fois encore sans la lâcher des yeux.

Rose lui offrit un adorable sourire auquel il répondit avec tout autant d'allégresse. Il se sentait… transporté, oui c'était le mot. Littéralement transporté par cet heureux évènement, par la joie si naturelle qui découlait de Rose, par ce splendide cadeau, par la nouvelle date de son anniversaire, par toute cette émotion qu'il ne parvenait à canaliser correctement. Et oui, le dernier Seigneur du Temps, malgré la sévérité et la sagesse qui s'échappait de sa personne, malgré le tact et la discipline dont il pouvait faire preuve, était quelqu'un de très émotif, sensible et reconnaissant, tant et si bien que la seule question qui lui vint à l'esprit pour clore ce chapitre fut la suivante :

- Et le vôtre, c'est quand ?


End file.
